Awestruck
by Emilyblue72
Summary: This next chapter ends with a twist but u should find it lon ger than the last one!
1. Meet and greet

**I know this is super short alexa and others but i was pushed on time and myh computer wouldnt work so review and tell me what i should add to my next chapter and take away from future chapters that were wrong here. Thanks! -E**

Clare's POV

Why would she pair me with him? He's creepy! I mean who colors their nails with sharpie? It's just odd especially for a guy to do! But even though he's kinda scary he's super hot! Yet something eludes me, how could he get a better grade then me? I think that he's bribing the teacher or something!

**Later on at home…..**

"Allie I would love to help with your problems with trying to get Drew to ask you out but I can't talk, my mom asked me to help her at the church tonight."

"Fine Clare I'll just call Jenna and ask her maybe she'll actually be helpful!"

"Allie I said I was sorry."

"Whatever Clare bye."

"Allie I-"The line went dead. Ugh! I hate lying to Allie she's my best friend! But tonight I needed to be alone, because for whatever reason I can't stop thinking about that boy, Eli Goldsworthy! I can't stop fawning over his adorable half smile, and his beautiful green eyes. Okay, I have to stop this! I do not like him! I'm going to bed and when I wake up I am never going to talk about that Goldsworthy boy again!

Eli's POV

Awestruck. That's all I can say. It's all I've been able to say all day! That Clare girl intrigues me, I'm not entirely sure why I seem so attached to her but it seems like whenever I'm around her I feel like a different person. Someone happy and I can't help but think that she feels the same about me! If I had someone to talk to maybe I could get over some things that I need to get over. Things of my past I am scared or ashamed of but to get her to talk to me that's something I don't know how to do. Ill find a way though. Their has to be something that will get me in but what could it be…?

**The End**

**Thats it and again pleeeeaaaaasssseee review and again im soooooo sorry its short again. There ya go alexa here it is!**

**-E**


	2. To close to count

**Alright here's chapter two I've had some difficulties but i finally got it to work i hope u like this one and please review!**

**Clare's POV**

So going to sleep didn't help. All it did was cause me to dream about Eli! Granted, it was a pretty great dream. Ha and my English teacher says I can't keep day dreaming about vampire stories... If only I could dream my way out of my parents fighting, it's all they do now they come home, fight, then they go to sleep and do the same thing again the next day.

At school things don't get much better, Eli is at school which means that he will be in English. Then he will get to hear Ms. Dobbs yell at me about how I'm living vicariously through someone else by writing vampire stories then she'll tell Eli to help me.

When I get into English I'm surprised when I see Eli's eyes light up when I walk in. He walks up to me and I think he's about to say something but he just does his half smile I keep thinking about. As expected Ms. Dobbs complains about my story just as she did yesterday. This is surprising since I had gotten good grades in her class before, its all stupid Eli's fault. After class Eli bumps past me, rolls his eyes, and keeps walking. I see Alli and immediately run up to her. "You know that new guy Eli?" I ask.

"Yeah why?"

"He's just…just ugh!"

"Nice talking to ya" Alli screams after her friend as Clare stomps down the hall.

She was at peak of anger when she got to her next class. She got to her desk just before the bell rang. Time for another miserable class she thought to herself as she waited for the teachers instructions.

**Eli's POV**

Well I think it's safe to say, I'M SCREWED! I mean I like Clare but I can't go through what I did before. It totally doesn't help that Ms. Dobbs just keeps pulling us together I mean Clare's just so cute! Cute. Really? Oh my god she's driving me wild! Well I think it's safe to say I need some time off to rethink things, so that leaves me with one option. I'm gonna skip school.

I don't come back for the rest of the day and after thinking things through and drinking about six cans of Red Bull I decide to take a chance on Clare and let my feelings almost completely take over.

That night I get online and realize that Clare is online so I start a conversation.

**EliGold43: Hey**

**ClareE-23: Hi**

**EliGold43: Do you have plans tonight?**

**ClareE-23: No why?**

**EliGold43: I just thought we could meet at the park and work on the assignment for tonight. Ms. Dobbs is going to start thinking bad about me if your grades don't even improve a little.**

**ClareE-23: Very funny. What time?**

**EliGold43: 6:00?**

**ClareE-23: sure see ya there!**

**EliGold43: k bye**

**ClareE-23: bye**

_**EliGold43 is offline**_

_**ClareE-23 is offline**_

Wow. I don't think this is such a good idea. Then again, when are my ideas good ones? Well I do admit at least now I can get to know her a little better before there is commitment involved. Oh my gosh its 5:30 already? I have to get ready!

**Clare's POV**

"Oh my gosh Alli what do I do?"

"Well I would try to help but I'm busy I have a date with Drew tonight!"

"Really? Alli that's awesome! When did this happen?"

"Well Jenna talked to KC who talked to Drew who said that any girl who's related to Sav is at least worth a date so at any minute I'll be leaving with him!"

"I'm so happy for you! Any last minute advice before we both have to go?"

"Well**, **brush your teeth and if going gets tough talk about the assignment your at least good at that! Now I have to goo! Drew just rang the doorbell!"

"Ok have fun tonight I'll call you or text you when I get home!"

"Ok Bye!"

"Bye"

Now what am I going to do I have to leave in five minutes to meet Eli. Ok I've brushed my teeth but something just doesn't look right about my button down tonight. I know I take it down to buttons. Better, much better.

Now at the park there's about five minutes till 6:00 when I see Morty rolling up the pavement. When the door opens I see none other than Eli looking quite ravishing in his gray over-jacket to a black shirt. Before he walked up I quickly turned and took my shirt down another button. Sufficient enough. As he walks up practically shining in the moonlight he says one thing. "I didn't come here to do homework."

**Did u like the cliffy? I sure hope so review and telll me what u thought!**


End file.
